Talk:The Worst Couple/@comment-4915412-20120310235639
This was a very complex episode. The plot behind it was, indeed, captivating in an almost malicious way, but it caught my interest and made me ponder, even after it ended. In the previous episode, "Jade Dumps Beck", Bade broke up for a short amount of time. Twas because Jade got dramatically insecure, from a simple picture. Of course, it all ended well when they got back together. However, this episode they did not, and it disappointed me half-heartedly. I, personally, favour this shipping tremendously, and the moment Beck exclaimed, "I'm not happy with our relationship", I knew everything they shared was going to take a grave turn. I'm biased between the two individuals. Jade is quite complicated. She's displayed as an intimidating and sarcastic character, that presents her arrogant behaviour towards everyone; Beck, as an exception as she softens up with him a tad bit. I can understand her point of view. She's just insecure; Beck, is, after all, a good looking guy who catches every female's attention. She should be worried, and it explains her constant paranoia. Unfortunately, she takes it out on Beck which starts the fights they always seem to be having. I agree that she could be much nicer. Beck has a right to be infuriated as well, though. Jade can be cruel where it's edging over the limit, even towards her friends. He is simply annoyed. However, he had always played the cool, calm, and collected boyfriend, who seemed to carry an impressive patience with her. Whenever Jade got too feisty in other episodes, he calmed her down. But in this airing, his restraint broke. He may have snapped, but right now, I'm debating whether is it was coming, or whether if it was actually OUT of character. In all, this one broke my heart. When Beck hesitated in front of the door, during Jade's countdown, I held my breath, literally. And when he did NOT open the door, I was a bit surprised. I thought they were going to get back together, like the other one. I truly felt bad for Jade. She looked genuinely upset, something I have yet to spot in other shows. But, she seemed to take it in better than the last time, as, she didn't try to win him back in the next chapters. As I said earlier, I was only half-heartedly disappointed because I still have a hope for a reunion. Now, I'm not going to read all the comments. I merely skimmed the first page. I have a question. I've read that Dan is planning to get them back together? Is that legit? If it is, can someone please comment and post the link where he confirms this? I would highly appreciate it. Besides the dramatic events that reined this in, I also have to say I did laugh at certain moments. Favourite one-liners: Cat- "Does my thumb look Spanish?" I burst out laughing. Cat is my official favourite character. C: And when she started to count the playing cards, and skipped 3, Andre's expression was priceless. I also LOVED the Candre is this episode. In all, it was a well done episode with EXCELLENT acting. It was a brilliant compromise between heartfelt moments and humour throughout. I loved it.